


Snack

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean promises his daughter a snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Fill demira_watson’s 5 Acts.
> 
> Thanks to confetticas and moonofblindness for looking this over for me. All other mistakes are my own.

“That’s alright, baby girl,” Dean says watching his daughter let go of her table, take a wobbly step and fall on her diaper padded behind. She’s been attempting to walk for a few days now and has been unsuccessful. Her bright green eyes blink up at Dean, tiny wings all a flutter after her recent stumble. 

“How about we get a snack? Maybe some of those Chocolate Cheerios you like so much?” She giggles and makes grabby hands at Dean so he’ll pick her up. He does, of course he never denies his princess anything. “We won’t tell papa ok?”

“What are we not telling papa?” Castiel questions, magically appearing out of his work room as if he were summoned. 

“Nothing. We tell papa everything, don’t we sweetheart?” 

Their daughter pats Dean’s face and looks at him woefully as if to say ‘you tried daddy, but papa is too smart’.

“You cannot have a snack at this time, Dean. It will ruin her dinner,” Castiel chastises. He is forever lecturing Dean on how good eating habits are learned early in life.

“Yeah Cas, I got it,” he replies, then turns to his daughter and says, “Papa’s a party-pooper. Can you say party-pooper?”

“I’m making burgers for dinner.”

“It’s possible we judged papa a little too quickly. Maybe we should wait for dinner.”

She pouts petulantly. Castiel raises an eyebrow in response and Dean denies that she picked that mannerism up from him.


End file.
